Shikkō-Sha
by likeyouneedtoknow
Summary: Naruto has been having dreams of a man named Tsukikaru Noboru a.k.a. The Shikkō-Sha. Just what could the dreams mean but Naruto soon realizes that he's losing himself to them.


Shikkō-Sha

Chapter 1

"On behalf of the Tsukikaru clan, you Tsukikaru Noburu have been tried and found guilty of of all charges against the clan, does said traitor have any last words?"

Looking up Noburu saw his hands tied on a pole above him, then looking towards his fellow clansmen seeing the looks of contempt and undying hatred towards him replied.

"I have no regrets for my actions." The Shikkō-Sha stated with an emotionless gaze at his executioner.

Said executioner as if on cue walked up and plunged the kitana through his chest.

"Gakh." Naruto awoke from his dream, no...more like nightmare.

"What was that?" He questioned holding his shaking hand to his chest. He checked his alarm clock which said it was 5:00 in the morning and decided to get on his daily morning routine. Whilst putting his question in the back of his mind.

It had been a few weeks since Naruto and team seven arrived back from their mission in Wave. To say the least the village now saw him as a hero after that point, even as far as naming a bridge after him.

"NARUTO YOU'RE LATE!" The mere intensity of the shriek that made his ears ring coming from the pink haired banshee and his crush Sakura Haruno.

"Hehe, hey Sakura how's it going." He greeted scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Looking to his left and sitting on the bridge's red railing was his fellow teammate Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn"

Three hours later the team's attention was drawn to a 'poof' with smoke billowing away revealing their sensei Kakashi Hatake with his infamous orange book.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Sakura and Naruto at the same time.

"Well, you see I was walking and this bla-."

"Ah save it Kakashi-sensei." Naruto cut in.

"So what are we doing today sensei?" questioned Sakura. Which in return and pulling from his back pouch Kakashi held up three pieces of paper to the team.

"Well nothing accept this." Handing each a form, he continued on. "I think you guys should join the chūnin exams." stated Kakashi.

"The chūnin exams?" Wondered Naruto.

"Yup my cute little genin." answering Naruto's question as well as giving them all an eye smile. "Also you can only participate if you all join." added Kakashi.

All three genin looked at each other although Sakura albeit nervous all agreed to join. They all turned to look at Kakashi and nodded.

"Ok, go to the academy building at seven tomorrow." informed Kakashi and shunshined away. After that all the genin went their separate ways.

"You wanted to see me uncle?" asked the unnamed voice.

"Ah, yes Noboru I have something to tell you." without waiting for a reply he continued. "You have heard of the Shikkō-Sha correct?" questioned the clan head.

"Yes uncle...why do you ask?"

"Well it has been over a century since one was inducted into the position and after careful consideration, I thought you should have the honor of fulfilling it." Proclaimed the clan head making Noboru eyes widen.

"But, why me?" he questioned. You hold the attributes of one. You are a prodigy of your generation even more than in the records of the last at your age and he was said to be one the greatest.

'RING RING RING' with a hand smashing the alarm clock and getting up groggily while holding his head with the other hand and the dream still fresh in his mind. "What's a Shikkō-Sha?" he questioned with his eyes landing on his clock which promptly read 6:30. "Huh it's only 6:30...wait I'M LATE!"

"Sorry I'm late gu-...what's with the looks?"

"Naruto you don't look so good you're more pale than usual. Do you feel ok?" Sakura asked

"I feel fine I've just been having a hard time sleeping lately." he replied scratching his the back of his head with a huge smile.

"We should head in or we'll be late." Sasuke informed.

After running in with a fellow leaf genin team which ended with Sasuke getting his ass handed to him. They entered the room where they take their first exam. The first thing they noticed was the death glares they received in the room. After meeting the rest of the rookie 9 and Sasuke asking for cards on other participants the proctor for the exam entered.

"Alright, everyone sit down." he commanded with powerful authority. "My name is Morino Ibiki and I'm the proctor for the first exam." whilst giving everyone a critical eye he continued. "Your first exam is a written test." Much to Naruto's dismay. "I will give you the first nine questions of the exam and the tenth when times up...and just so you know, if you get three strikes you're out." he informed.

Throughout the exam many genin were disqualified until it was about half the room left.

"ALRIGHT! Time's up put down your pencils and turn your tests in." Once the all the tests were handed in Ibiki spoke back up. "Now before I ask the tenth question if you quit now you can still become genin in the next exams in six months, but if you stay." He spoke rather coyly. "And fail the tenth question you can never become chūnin." Ibiki finished gazing at the room.

As Naruto looked around he saw teams leaving and when nobody else moved to go he listened for Ibiki to continue with bated breath only to find out that they all passed.

"Alright, no-." With a huge crash someone smashed through the window and banner falling behind them that read 'Mitarashi Anko'. This resulted with Ibiki giving said couple a dead pan look.

"Did you really have to do that?" Ibiki asked with a good dose of annoyance.

"Wow Ibiki, I'd thought there would be less, I guess you're just losing your touch." Anko stated blatantly ignoring and insulting him. "Now I'm your second proctor meet me at...the Forest of Death."


End file.
